Something More
by squish13
Summary: One picture is all it took. A goddess, a princess, an angel, and a matchmaker. A relationship may bloom after one mistake. We needs more Palucina in this community, and here is my attempt at that! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello~ people's of the Smash community! Anyways, here I am. As a bit of a note, I'm a veteran of the Fire Emblem side of FF here, but this is my first fic for Smash. I hope it satisfies! Anyways, we know the screenshots that were released when Lucina was revealed way back when, and the ship that Sakurai spawned with one of those... I don't see enough of that, and I live by the saying, "If you don't see something you want, you make it yourself" or something along those lines. We need more Palucina in this community, so here I've come to help with that! :D So sit back, R&R, and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One match was all it took.<p>

Lucina, Palutena, and Captain Falcon in a three-way free-for-all. Pikachu should have been there, but with a Jigglypuff mishap in the morning, making the match was unfortunately out of the question. Now, all things considered, the battle was fairly even the whole way through. Though, one Falcon Kick changed things for one fighter. Before Lucina knew it, she ended up landing on top of Palutena, and while it wasn't the worst situation she could have been in, she didn't notice the flash of a camera.

* * *

><p>Lucina walked the halls of the Smash mansion after the match. She reached up to rub her neck from the post-battle soreness. <em> I can't believe I rolled into that Falcon Punch like I did…<em> the princess thought to herself. Well, maybe a visit to Dr. Mario would benefit her. She looked over to one of the walls, which held various snapshots of a few of the events. Seeing a picture of the doc wiped that thought from her head as she saw how he threw pills at the others. _Well… maybe not._

"Heya, Luci!"

Lucina turned around to see the cheery angel, Pit, rushing up to her. A frown temporarily crossed her face as she thought of why he might be here, what kinds of stories Palutena might be telling him. There was already the incident during their first match when the kid wouldn't stop cracking jokes which just flew right by the princess. Robin ended up having a chat with the angel after that match. She remained silent for a bit to let him have the first words here.

"I heard ya had a rough time back there. So, I thought of what usually helps me out in these situations," He continued. "A nice visit to a hot spring!"

Immediately Lucina's mind went to think of the last time she visited one. "I… don't quite think that's a good idea."

"Oh? Hmm… How about a surprise party!" Immediately his hands went to cover his mouth after saying that. "Oh, uh… Well… I guess it's not really a surprise if you already know. But uh… Just a regular party then, I guess."

"Oh, um…" Lucina looked back and forth from an expectant-looking Pit and the picture-covered wall to her side. "Yes, I'd be happy to attend." She wasn't quite sure how that was supposed to help her feel better after the match, but perhaps it would lift her spirits after that recent loss.

"Yawee!" The angel exclaimed, raising a fist to the air in his excitement. "I can't wait to tell the others! Now when can it be… Hmm… Tomorrow. Yeah, great! Tomorrow it is then! Now, come on. You gotta help me tell everyone! Tell them!" He added before running off.

"Alright then." The princess agreed, with a slight chuckle.

And spread the news she did. She was quite amazed at how fast word could travel from one Smasher to the next. Before the end of the day, every fighter had gotten word of this party that Pit was planning. Even some of the assist trophies decided to join as well. As Lucina returned to her room, she felt somewhat relieved. She was actually quite excited for what the next day might hold in store.

* * *

><p>Lucina awoke the next morning, letting out a great yawn as she stretched out. She wasn't nearly as sore as yesterday, and usually it's quite the opposite. No need to complain though, as she had Pit's party to look forward to. It was a Saturday, which meant no regular matches. Sure, the Smashers could occupy themselves with other activities. The Home Run Contest was quite popular during this time of the week, but hey, party time!<p>

As Lucina got ready for the event, she pretty much dressed the same as she normally would. The only difference was that she opted to leave her cape and pauldrons behind, along with Falchion. She left her room to head down to find the party, Pit never really specified where it was. She'd find it eventually.

On her search, that strange Duck Hunt duo were the first that she found. When the dog noticed her, it started laughing, not that that was really strange at all. Lucina just watched it run off, still wondering why a _dog_ had been invited to the tournament. Then again, there was a hedgehog, plumbers, a yellow… thing with a strange mouth… Okay! There were a lot of strange participants to the tournament.

Lucina decided to continue along the path Duck Hunt came from. Eventually, noise started picking up. It was pretty obvious where the party was at this point. Everyone was there, surprising, considering some of the attitudes a few carried, but they were all having quite a great time. Music was going, there seemed to be a karaoke station, and plenty of tables of snacks and drinks (though, that probably wouldn't last long). As Lucina entered, the first thing the she noticed was Pit… in a hot tub... eating ice cream. She shook her head and walked over to the angel. Of course he wasn't the only one in there, though, of those in the hot tub, he was the only one wearing his regular clothes. "Uh… Pit?"

The angel turned around at noticing his friend finally arrived. "Oh, heya Lucina!" He said. "What's up? Enjoying the party?"

"Why are you in a hot tub?" She asked, eyeing the ones there, including Shulk and one of Rosalina's lumas.

"Oh, well, you said no hot spring." He replied, not seeing anything wrong with the situation. "I mean, Lady Palutena could have easily set one up… But I got us a hot tub instead. It's certainly no hot spring, but it feels sooo good."

"I'm really feelin' it." Shulk added. The luma also seemed to be making some trill of satisfaction.

"And… how did you get a hot tub into the mansion?" She inquired.

"Oh, it was pretty easy." Pit said, before dropping his ice cream on the ground. The angel climbed out to pick it up and continued eating it. "It was figuring out how to get it working that was the hard part."

Lucina opened her mouth to comment upon what she just saw the angel do with that food he dropped, but decided to remain silent instead. After all, certain food pieces were sometimes dropped onto the battlefield and no one really cared while in battle.

Before the princess could say anything further, the bounty hunter, Samus, approached the group, wearing her more casual attire rather than the usual battle suit. "Oh, Lucina." She started, catching the swordswoman's attention. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you and Palutena were involved?"

_Involved in what?_ The princess started to wonder as she stared at the bounty hunter. "Excuse me?"

"You two _are_ in a relationship, yes?"

"Oh _really_?!" Pit burst out. "Lady Palutena never said anything about you two before."

"Surely, you've seen the posters?" Samus added.

The princess could only stare ahead in shock. Relationship? Posters? This had to be someone's bad idea for a joke. As the princess looked around, she noticed a small gathering around Captain Falcon, and he seemed to be holding up some piece of paper in his hands. Lucina stormed over towards the F-Zero pilot. Those that found themselves in her warpath were quick to move out of the way. As the swordswoman was about to confront Falcon, she found herself frozen upon laying eyes on what he was holding. A picture of her and the goddess of light on the ground… together.

As her face heated up, Falcon swiveled around taking notice of her. An amused grin crossed his face as he watched the princess. "Ah, well look who decided to show up."

"I-I…" Lucina looked around to the others now staring at her, seeming to shrink under their gazes. "I swear, it's nothing like that!" She tried to explain. She didn't know what they were thinking of her right now, if they'd believe her or not, but Captain Falcon was certainly having a good laugh.

The princess quickly turned and ran away from the scene, her face now a deep red. She couldn't _believe _that Falcon could do something like that to her. Suddenly, she found herself running into a rather well-built swordsman while on her escape. Looking up, she saw the concerned face of Ike, looking down at her. "I'm sorry… I…"

The swordsman placed a hand on her shoulder and wiped a stray tear away from her face. "Is something wrong, Lucina?"

"Just…" She didn't know what to say. How would he understand? "Falcon… he just…"

"Don't tell me…" Ike started. His head raised up, searching for the F-Zero pilot in the crowd. "He's making those damned posters again, isn't he? Framing contestants like that… Lucina," He said, looking down at the young woman. "You pay _no_ attention to this guy. He's an ass. Everyone in the mansion knows that."

Lucina opened her mouth, searching for something to say, though her focus shifted to something else Ike said. "He's… made posters like this before?"

The mercenary shook his head and sighed. "Yeah. He does this with everyone. Especially newcomers. Back in the last tournament, he tried getting people to believe I was with Marth and it… It was quite the mess." He tried to explain, chuckling slightly as he finished.

Lucina's eyes widened as she listened to Ike's story. The Radiant Hero and Hero King? It was quite humorous for her to think about. Still, to say Falcon's jokes didn't bother her, would be a lie. A frown crossed Lucina's face as she thought on about this.

"Hey." Ike continued, trying to get Lucina's attention back. "Don't let it bother you, alright? The others will understand. Trust me." With that, he gave Lucina a pat on the shoulder, and went on his way.

Lucina didn't bother going back to the festivities. Her shoulders ached again. She could thank Falcon for that. She retreated to one of the training rooms to get her mind off this whole ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Ya'll wanted to see Palutena's reaction right? Well, I hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm not used to writing Kid Icarus characters though. Ah well. This is Smash! Anyways, this is a mostly dialogue chapter, which is generally my forte in writing, but I hope I got everyone in character (I say again). Please, sit back, R&R, and most importantly, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>One more overhead strike and the sandbag launched out of the training ring. Lucina breathed heavily as another sandbag fell before her. It blinked at her a few times as she stood there watching it. "Don't look at me like that." She said, resting a hand against the object. It blinked again at her. "Of course I'm upset. You should have seen it…"<p>

"Now what do you want the poor sandbag to see?"

Lucina whirled around to face her unexpected guest. "P-P-Palutena?"

The goddess stood there with her arms crossed and a grin across her face as she watched Lucina. "That is my name, yes. Unless…" A hand went up to her chin, in thought. "You didn't happen to have any of those veggies and dip at the snack table, did you?"

"No. I uh… I didn't stay very long at the party." Lucina answered, thinking about how much Falcon embarrassed her like that.

"Quite a shame." Palutena continued. "Pit sure put in a lot of effort to that party. He mentioned something about a hot spring, but asked for a hot tub instead? Regardless, it was quite simple to set up."

_Wait… What?_ Lucina started to wonder. "_You_ were responsible for the hot tub?"

"Why, of course!" The goddess answered, seeming quite proud of her work. "Do you really think anyone else here would have been capable of such fine craftsmanship?"

Lucina could think of a few here who could have acquired a hot tub by whatever means, magical or otherwise, but she wouldn't tell Palutena that. "So, why are you here instead of at the party?"

The goddess let out a light giggle at the princess' question. "Oh, I could ask you the same thing. Someone spiked your Robin's drink, Pit was worried, but I think he would have gotten lost were he to go search for you."

Someone spiked Robin's drink? Which Robin? It also seemed like Palutena didn't have much faith in Pit's sense of direction, even though the angel had fought in one of these tournaments before. Though, she already was assisting him in a final smash such as Lucina's father assisting the Robins. "I suppose I'm here because of Captain Falcon's posters."

"Oh, this?" The Goddess of Light pulled out the same poster that Falcon had been showing around earlier. "Now what's so bad about this?" She commented, looking at the picture. "I actually think we look kind of cute together."

Lucina's face started heating up as she heard the goddess say such things about such an embarrassing picture. "B-But the other competitors might think we're a couple and…"

"Mortals." Palutena said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Besides, everyone knows that racer is just messing about. Nothing wrong with a bit of fun while we're here."

"Wh-What if Master Hand sees those?"

"Don't you remember the pamphlet? That hand doesn't care what our relations are here so long as we don't kill each other in the mansion. Oh, but those cleaning bills must be expensive." Palutena added. "And that stage upkeep as well…"

There was no way the princess could see herself getting through to the goddess. Now she could see where Pit was coming from. "Nngh…" Well there's her shoulder acting up again.

"Oh, Lucina, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just not really feeling too well after yesterday's match and all. You know what they say about always feeling worse the next day?"

"No." The goddess answered, holding a hand up to her chin once more. "Must be a mortal saying. Maybe angels as well… No wonder Pit complains so much every time he gets back to Skyworld. But maybe that's why he wanted the hot tub set up? Aw. Seems like someone has a crush on you." Palutena added with a smirk.

"Oh… hehe…" Lucina could feel her face heating up again. "Anyway, I think I should be getting back to my room, maybe rest that shoulder up." She looked back and forth from the goddess and the exit. "Yeah, I should go." With that, she bolted off, hoping Palutena wouldn't use one of her powers to overtake her.

The princess checked back a couple of times to make sure she wasn't being followed, but for now, it seemed she was in the clear. It didn't take her too long to run into a few of the others though. Namely a knocked out Robin, being carried by Chrom and Lyndis. It seemed Palutena's news about the tactician's drink being spiked was true, and Robin was most certainly a lightweight in that regard.

"Hey, Lucina." Chrom greeted, dropping his friend's head in the process. Picking the poor competitor's head back up, he turned his attention to his daughter once again. "If you're headed this way, mind getting the door to this Robin's room when we get there?"

"Of course, Father." She answered, proceeding to follow the others.

On the way, Lyn started to struggle with keeping Robin up, which was quickly getting noticed by Chrom. "Hey, Lyn, carry your half of the tactician. I don't want to be dragging my friend all the way to his room."

"I wasn't exactly known for my strength." The swordswoman snapped.

"I'm just saying, maybe if Hector were here…"

"Well Hector isn't here!"

"We're here." Lucina added as they arrived at Robin's room, shutting up the two almost instantly. She opened the door for them to move inside, quite thankful that they had stopped bickering. They carefully set the tactician upon his bed and backed out, acting like nothing happened earlier.

Lyn headed back in the direction of the party, and Chrom went up to his daughter, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you, Lucina."

The princess gave her father a nod and a smile. "Yes, Father. Though, if you needed someone else's help, why not Ike?"

"He was already in the hot tub by the time we found Robin like that. Seems it was the other Robin who did it though…"

"Perhaps she was jealous." Lucina added.

"Perhaps… But why did you leave the party?"

Lucina cleared her throat after hearing her father's question. She could tell him about the picture, but why would she do that? She was the competitor, and he was the one who was just there to support the Robins from time to time. She didn't need him to worry for her or attempt picking a fight with Captain Falcon again. There was certainly no forgetting what happened the first time. So, she lied. "My shoulder's been hurting, I just wanted to get back to my room and rest it." Okay, it was somewhat true, but not the reason she left.

"Rest up then. You'll need to be in top shape for your next match." With that, he ruffled her hair, and left for the party once more.

Lucina let out a loud sigh, glad that he was gone for now. He was right though. She had a team match in the morning… with the Robin they just returned to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I say I'm not used to writing Kid Icarus characters, doesn't mean I'm not familiar with the series. I've beaten the original legit (and don't usually get the best endings, but still), seen the anime shorts, and being a part of the let's play community, have gotten my fill of Uprising LPs. Palutena is a world-class troll, and probably my favorite character of the series, surprise!**

**Anyway, I know I didn't do this last time, but I usually make Author's notes at the beginning AND end, so here's me doing that official for this story.**

**One more thing, I always end off by wishing you all a wonderful day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Eh... sorry for the delays. I had... things to do. And by that, I mean, writing for my other stories, and binge-watching anime series. On a side note though, I've always loved the horror genre... Well, I'm getting sidetracked now because that has nothing to do with this particular story! Ahem. Battles! I'm still working on writing them, but I've certainly grown since my first, so that's a plus. Anyway, sit back, R&R, and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The blue-haired swordswoman stood upon the teleporter, waiting for the match to start. They never knew which stage it would be before the match started; though by this point, everyone was already quite familiar with the ones available. Lucina started to wonder what sort of condition Robin would be in this morning. Certainly, it wouldn't be good. Of all the rotten luck. They were paired together for this team match. Well, all the swordswoman hope to do was carry the weight of her team by herself. Against these opponents, she doubted it would end well.<p>

The teleporting platform started to glow. This was it. She started to see the stage form before her, the Spirit Tracks train. Well, best not to get thrown off the back of this one. Robin, appearing to be in horrid condition with his hood obscuring his face, stood behind her. Directly before her stood Link, and behind him was Kirby, sending a wave their way. With the countdown concluded, the competitors leapt forth.

Link immediately rushed for Lucina, ready to bring the Master Sword down upon her. As the blade fell forth, the swordswoman sidestepped, bringing Falchion around to counter the hylian's strike, sending him flying back to the lower platform. As Lucina readjusted, she caught sight of Kirby jumping up to her platform with a kick directed right at her. The swordswoman rolled back in an attempt to get away from that pink _thing_, but just barely ended up taking the blow intended for her.

Lucina didn't want to find herself trapped, so jumped back towards the front of the engine. She landed just behind Robin, who was very out of it. The man was struggling to pull out tomes, and dropping them by his feet. That was just the beginning of his suffering though, as Kirby caught up to them, and took a great breath, drawing the tactician in. The little fighter assumed Robin's appearance and his power. As the tactician was spit out and fell back towards the train, Link had already leapt up, grabbing Robin and throwing him back towards the tracks.

Lucina was on her own now against two veteran fighters. Kirby sent out a quick Thunder towards the woman, which she easily jumped over. As Link leapt up once more to meet her in the air, Lucina slashed downwards, catching the other swordfighter and sending him crashing back down to the train. The swordswoman landed on the lower platform, turning around to see Kirby charging up Robin's thunder tome. "T'oron!" he shouted, sending forth the great bolt towards Lucina.

The swordswoman found herself unable to adjust in time as the strike connected. She now found herself launched away from the train. She could still possibly recover, but her window was small. Lucina slashed upward with her sword, hoping she could still land safely on the back of the train with the air this gave her. Her hopes were dashed as the hylian swordsman met her once more in the air, delivering a harsh strike to the woman and ending her chances of recovery.

* * *

><p>Lucina rested on a sofa as a replay of her last match played on a screen before her. How ridiculous it all was. Maybe if Robin was more himself, they'd have a chance at least. Still, they were fighting two veterans of the tournament. Lucina looked over to said tactician, who was slumped over in an armchair with his hood covering his face, his mouth wide open and a trail of saliva trickling down his chin onto the floor.<p>

"Heya, Luci!"

Upon hearing the voice, Lucina immediately turned to face its owner. Pit stood there smiling at her, Kirby right by his side. "Oh… hello, Pit." The princess acknowledged.

"I saw your match." The angel beamed. "You actually did _really _good, all things considered. The way you handled Link! But that spike at the end… tough luck…"

Lucina looked back to the replay on the screen before her, the match just about finished. "Yeah…"

"Hey, it wasn't that bad!" Pit said. He watched Link pass between the group. "That was a good match, right?" He asked, hoping the swordsman would answer. The hylian only gave out a quiet huff before continuing forth. Pit scratched the back of his head after the encounter. "Well, he doesn't talk much. But hey, Kirby brought cookies for you!"

The little pink puffball smiled as he held up a plate of various cookies, making his way over to the swordswoman with them.

Lucina chuckled as she watched Kirby bring the treats for her. And here she thought the little guy was only good for eating. "Thank you, Kirby." She said as she grabbed one chocolate chip.

Pit also tried to grab a cookie for himself, but Kirby decided to eat the entire platter after Lucina grabbed her own. "Aw… No fair!" The angel cried, stomping the ground and seeming to startle the _once_ sleeping tactician.

Robin awoke with a snort and looked over to the three others. "…Cookies. Where?"

"Kirby ate them all." Pit answered, crossing his arms and glaring at the fighter.

"They were good though." Lucina added as soon as she finished hers. "Again, thank you, Kirby."

Pit grumbled as she mentioned those treats. He always loved sweets! "Eh… well… how are you feeling after that match?" He asked Lucina, hoping to change the subject away from those delicious-looking cookies.

"I've been certainly been better." The swordswoman replied, burying her face in her arms.

Pit hummed as he tried to think of a solution to Lucina's problem. "Well, aside from the _delicious desserts _that I _wasn't allowed to eat_!" He brought up, glaring back down at a still oblivious Kirby. "Lady Palutena could fix you up. She can do _anything_!" He added, his gaze drifting off to nowhere.

As Lucina caught this, she waved a hand in front of Pit's face. It didn't get any reaction from the angel, but she just came up with an idea to get his attention. "Hey, Pit, hot spring!"

"_Where?_" The angel burst out. When his attention fixed back to the swordswoman, he straightened back out. "Ahem. I mean, _yes_ of course I can help you." He added, trying to make his voice sound deeper. "And by that I mean you really should go to Lady Palutena, alright?"

Lucina nodded, still quite amused by the angel's antics. She knew he only meant the best though, so of course she would listen to the lad. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yes, Lucina! Go off to Palutena! Us shippers demand it! Plus, she needs more screen-time (or the writing equivalent of). So does Robin though, poor guy... I've mistreated you so much! **

**Right, so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**This is your friendly neighborhood Squish, wishing you all a wonderful day! :D**


End file.
